


Finding Comfort in Acceptance

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: Finding Comfort [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike takes Xander with him to see Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort in Acceptance

**Title:** Finding Comfort in Acceptance  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander, Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #381 Scrimmage  
 **Part:** 4 of Finding Comfort  
 **Status:** in progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU   
**Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none yet  
 **Summary:** Spike takes Xander with him to see Angel  
 **A/N:** This was started as a one shot but a few lovely people wanted a bit more – who am I to say no? 

Angel was growling and sniffing the air as soon as the pair walked through the door of his suite. Spike fidgeted, feeling oddly like a very naughty schoolboy, while Xander sneered in an extremely unhelpful manner. Angel stalked closer, making them both turn pale. The elder vampire's deathly glare demanded an answer, but quick, nervous glances confirmed that neither recipient knew precisely what to say.

“Why do you have that boy's scent all over you, Childe?” Angel demanded, his eyes bleeding to gold. 

“Look, Angel...Sire, it's not what ya think,” Spike explained, in what he felt was a perfectly reasonable tone, despite the increased volume of Angel's growling.

“What I think,” Angel roared, stalking closer and jabbing a finger into Xander's chest. “Is this thing had the audacity to touch what doesn't belong to him.”

“Hey,” Xander cried indignantly, smacking at Angel's hand. “Knock it off, Deadboy!”

A small scrimmage suddenly broke out with a great deal of swearing and growling. When it was over, Spike lay sprawled on the floor and Xander was tucked up in an uncomfortable hunch under Angel's arm. Spike had a frightening image of his Sire's large hands twisting. 

“NO! Don't hurt him!” he shouted, his arm outstretched in supplication. Spike wasn't sure where the outburst came from. Sometime during the last few lonely months, Xander had become important to him. Despite all his protestations to the contrary, all the Scoobies had managed to worm their way into his undead heart. He looked up at his Sire with an expression of pleading and a word ready to drop from his lips. Spike was prepared to do something which he'd always steadfastly refused to do for himself, no matter how hard he'd been beaten, no matter how much his Sire had wanted it. Perhaps, it had been because his Sire had wanted it. But now? Now, Spike was prepared to beg. “Please,” he whispered. 

Angel, in turn, looked hurt, betrayed and puzzled. “What? Why?”

“I-I'm not sure,” Spike hedged, not wanting to reveal the truth. 

Angel growled, catching Spike in the obvious lie, and his arms tightened around Xander. The boy squirmed and swore and Spike bit his lip, considering his options. He knew Angel, in his right mind, would never hurt the boy. But this was different. This was Angelus in a Sire's rage, simmering just below the surface and ready to break free and wreak havoc. Spike sighed, knowing he had no other choice but to tell the truth. 

“'Cause it would hurt me if you did.”

“I would never hurt...” Angel trailed off and Spike could see the embarrassment. They both knew Angel had hurt Spike more times than either of them could count.

Xander looked annoyed and he twisted around to look up at the vampire. “Undead liar guy.”

Spike flashed on another time, another place and realised he still might be able to salvage the situation. “'Cause he's mine. You gave him to me,” he blurted out.

Angel suddenly released his hold on Xander and they both turned to stare at Spike and shout, “What?!” They glared at each other for a moment, missing Spike's small amused grin.

“Yep,” Spike confirmed happily. “That night at the school when you tried to trick me. You offered up the boy as a present.”

Xander smiled. “Well, in that case,” he declared, moving to stand next to Spike. Angel grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back.

“Stay,” he growled before rounding on Spike. He pointed an accusing finger in his Childe's direction. “You never accepted.” He folded his arms, a smug, triumphant grin on his face.

Spike narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the pair. “Semantics,” he stated, waving a hand in the air, before it latched on to Xander's arm and dragged the boy to his side. “But if it'll make you happy. I'm accepting now. So, back off. The boy's mine.”

“Childe, you are trying my patience,” Angel warned, his voice low and threatening.

Spike shoved Xander behind him. “Sire, please. He took me in when no else wanted me. Just t'other night he saved me from a Carrath all by himself. Brought me to his flat instead of leavin' me in that dusty ol' crypt. Cleaned me up and fed me blood. Took right good care of me, he did. He didn't have to do that. Not after all those times I tried to kill him and his friends.” Spike shook his head, fondly remembering all those botched attempts and his grand plans. He straightened his shoulders and looked his Sire squarely in the eye. “The boy is mine.”

Angel's face softened and he looked over Spike's shoulder at the dark haired boy. “Is all this true? Did you take on a Carrath to save my Childe?”

Xander's chin lifted. “Yes, and I'd do it again too.”

Angle looked between them and rolled his eyes in exasperation. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Spike sidled closer. “Got a few ideas about that.” Spike chuckled as Angel's gaze slid over to look at Xander. “But maybe later. So I can keep him?”

“He's not a puppy, Spike.”

“Know that and you know I know it. Now stop delaying and just accept it.”

Angel made a face like he'd drunk some bad blood, but Spike knew he'd won so he wasn't worried. Angel sighed and stomped over to Xander. The boy stood his ground and Spike silently cheered. “Is this what you want?” Xander nodded vigorously, his hair flopping loosely around his face. “You will respect me and do as you're told.” Xander peaked around Angel and Spike nodded, encouraging him to agree.

“Yeah, okay.”

Angel looked over his shoulder. “You sure about this?”

Spike smiled, really smiled and his heart felt lighter. “Yeah.”

Angel threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine. I accept your claim.” 

Xander whooped with delight and bounced around the room. Spike laughed and jumped on the bed, bouncing several times before settling on the mattress. “Lets watch some telly. Think there's a Die Hard marathon on.”

“Perfect!” Xander shouted, joining the hyperactive blonde on the bed. 

Angel went down to the kitchen for snacks and blood, muttering as he went. “What the hell have I done?”


End file.
